


Awkard couple

by Aldya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Queer Sheep AU, Fanart, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Queer Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldya/pseuds/Aldya
Summary: AU No Voldemort!Narcisa keeps communication with Sirius and Andromeda, Draco grows with all the Black Family, Sirius and Tonks are his favorito cousins.Sirius ship Harry and Draco, ands try his best to get them to end together, but they’re shy





	Awkard couple

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa love his family, she keeps communication with Andromeda/Andy, by letters (his parents forbade her to talk to his sister), when she married Lucius they see each other again, Lucius is not happy but he LOVES Cissy. Lucius thinks this gonna be only something between Andy and Cissy, but no, Narcissa organizee dinners, brunch, holidays all together, Lucius learn lo love Andy and Ted (because their awesome), and included Sirius, Regulus in their plans.  
Draco grows without prejudice towards the blood and with his lovely cousin Dora - yes i know Tonks, wait i need to get used to and Sirius, it´s only a coincidence that the three are queer... well for Lucius no.  
Harry and Draco aren´t friends, Sirius always want, but Lucius don´t let Black babysit Draco, because it´s a baby take care for another baby, only see each other in a few birthdays, they not friends but like each other.
> 
> Bellatrix lives in Noruega with her husband because this is a happy AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Link: https://aldya.tumblr.com/post/188048407935/au-no-voldemort-narcisa-keeps-communication-with
> 
> If you want to see more of my art you can find me in fb, instagram and twitter like @aldyaart
> 
> Plis comment! I wanna know if you want more fanarts about this AU!


End file.
